Invisible Man
by katana96
Summary: [COMPLETE] Weiss angsty songfic, written for the SD-1 January 2004 Challenge


Title: Invisible Man

Author: Katana

Distribution: SD-1, Ff.net, anyone else please ask

Written for the SD-1 January challenge (angst)

Rating: G

A/N: Italics are thoughts. Bold are lyrics.

This piece is set during episode 3.02 "Succession" – continuation of Syd and Weiss drinking in Syd's apartment. 

Weiss took another swig of his beer as he stared at Sydney sleeping on the couch, her head in his lap.  His eyes wandered over her lithe frame and settled on her face, which looked serene as she slept, her chestnut hair forming a halo around her head.  _God, she's so beautiful.  Weiss continued to sit there watching Sydney sleep, content to admire her beauty as he nursed his beer while listening to the radio play soft music in the background._

"You're listening to KOST 103.5 FM Los Angeles.  We have a dedication tonight from Eric to Katie.  He wants you to know that he's sorry about the argument you guys had today and that he really values the friendship you have.  You asked him a question today that he refused to answer and he wants you to know that this song is everything he wanted to say to you but couldn't this afternoon.  So Katie, this is 98 Degrees with 'Invisible Man', just for you." 

The DJ's voice faded away as the song began to play while Weiss continued staring at Sydney's sleeping form.  _I am so pathetic.  She's been asleep for half an hour and I can't do anything except stare at her like some love-sick teenager.  Go home and get some rest Eric!  She'll freak out if she wakes up and finds you've been watching her sleep all night.  _

Weiss gently lifted Sydney's head off his lap and was about to stand when he felt his hand being pulled back downwards.  He looked down to find Sydney still asleep, but now her fingers were intertwined with his, holding him in place.  He sighed and resettled himself back on the couch, her head returning to its place in his lap.  _Guess I'll be staying here tonight. _

Weiss closed his eyes and tried to relax and fall asleep, but the music playing in the background kept him awake.

**I wish you'd look at me that way  
Your beautiful eyes  
Lookin' deep into mine  
Telling me more than  
Any words could say**

_Two years ago, I wanted so badly to tell her how I felt, to hear her say that she felt the same, but I saw how she looked at Mike and knew that she didn't return my feelings.  What kind of friend would I be if I tried to steal the heart of my best friend's girl?  But every time I saw her smile at Mike, I couldn't help but wish that she was smiling like that at me instead.  _

**But you don't even know I'm alive  
Baby to you all I am  
Is the invisible man**

_She'll never notice me though; it's only been Mike from Day 1.  I don't know if she gotten to know me at all if I wasn't Mike's best friend.  I can't count the number of times she's used me to locate Mike.  Sometimes it seemed like she only cared about me as a conduit to Mike, that unless she wanted to find him, I could've been invisible and things wouldn't have been any different..  _

**I see you all the time baby  
The way you look at him**

_It's pure torture, seeing them every day, the way she looks at him, longing to be with him again and devastated that she can't get back what they had before.  I hate seeing her in so much pain.  It's got to be tough to be her right now, her whole world has been turned upside down.  I'm trying so hard to be supportive, to be a good friend, but it's getting hard to do that while continually repressing my feelings for her.  When I've got her in my arms, comforting her by holding her and lending her my strength, it takes all my self-control to keep myself from kissing her._

**I wish it was me sweetheart  
Boy I wish it was me  
But I guess I'll never be...**

_It's been two years since I last saw her and yet my feelings for her are still as strong as ever.  _Weiss shook his head in disbelief.  _You'd think I would've found someone else by now.  But, the truth is every other woman pales in comparison to her and that's why I've never been able to be content with anyone else.  I wish you'd notice me Syd, but you're stuck on him and I'll never have a chance to be with you.  I only want to make you happy, Syd, don't you see that? Weiss sighed. __Of course you don't.  Because baby, to you all I am is the invisible man…_


End file.
